Com açúcar, com afeto
by Ariana M
Summary: Fanfic natalina AD/MM bem sweet.


- Boa noite, Alvo.

- Ah, boa noite, Minerva.

- Aqui estão os documentos que você pediu. Onde posso os colocar?

- No canto esquerdo da mesa, por favor.

A professora de Transfiguração pôs o bolo baixo de papéis cuidadosamente onde havia sido requerido. Nisso, reparou mais atentamente que o diretor enchia meias vermelhas de lã com doces coloridos de branco, vermelho e verde. Do seu lado esquerdo estava algumas meias vazias, na sua frente um pequeno monte com mais doces e do lado direito estava as meias já preenchidas, as quais, inclusive, a fizeram levantar o olhar para o que Dumbledore estava fazendo. Geralmente isto nunca aconteceria, ela não via nada que estivesse sobre aquela mesa sem o devido consentimento. Entretanto aquela vez fora algo em parte involuntário, em parte não. A curiosidade era algo automático que ela inconscientemente não se permitira domar. Talvez por visivelmente não ser algo ligado a protocolos e documentos ligados ao Ministério da Magia ou assuntos mais sérios de Hogwarts. O olhar da bruxa acabou subindo até o do diretor. Este era concentrado e com olheiras leves, visivelmente cansado mas que temia em fazer o que queria. Ela permaneceu com o olhar fixo nele enquanto descurvava o corpo para a habitual postura perfeitamente ereta.

- Dumbledore. - limitou-se a chamar.

- Hum? - fez ele em resposta, erguendo os olhos por cima do oclinhos de meia lua para mirá-la com um sorriso cansado.

- Você quer alguma coisa? - perguntou McGonagall demonstrando certa preocupação.

Dumbledore percebeu isso, o que o fez alargar o sorriso.

- Uma pequena ajuda, pode ser? - sugeriu com inocência.

Ela anuiu, puxou a varinha e conjurou uma cadeira de madeira simples com espaldar alto.

- Pode colocá-la aqui, se quiser. - ele disse, arrastando a própria cadeira mais para o lado para dar espaço suficiente à professora.

Na eficiência típica, McGonagall poupou palavras desnecessárias, pondo logo a sua cadeira onde o chefe havia já deixado em aberto.

- Obrigada - agradeceu formalmente - O que devo fazer?

- Nada muito grandioso, minha cara, apenas pegue dois de cada tipo de doce (há cinco) e coloque nas meias e deixe-as aí do seu lado. É uma surpresa que estou preparando aos estudantes que ficaram em Hogwarts.

- Imaginei que fosse isso. - Ela sorriu de canto e começou a trabalhar.

Um bocejo baixo e uma olhada de esguelha.

- Se quiser posso assumir aqui. Sei que trabalhou bastante hoje e não me importaria de fazer o restante sozinha.

- Muito obrigado - agradeceu ele gentilmente a chama de preocupação que se repetira, pegando mais uma meia e enchendo-as aos poucos. - Eu realmente quero fazer isso. É justamente fazer a parte mais divertida, sabe?

- Está bem, mas se mudar de ideia...

- Quem diria que você estaria tão ansiosa com relação a mim - e ele virou a cabeça para fitá-la, o sorriso ainda no rosto.

Aquilo fora um comentário admirado e sincero, não uma indireta e McGonagall sabia disso a ponto de deixar-se encará-lo nos olhos por alguns curtos momentos.

- Digamos que eu não me importo em ficar - declarou ela, voltando a prestar atenção na nova meia que apanhara.

O bruxo insinuou rir com gentileza e imitou-a, devolvendo sua atenção à atividade inicial.

Passou-se algum tempo sem qualquer tipo de comentário e Dumbledore percebeu que se não fizesse algo mais acabaria dormindo ali mesmo. Pensou um pouco e tentou puxar uma nova conversa.

- Minerva.

- Sim?

- Do que você lembra no Natal?

- Dos meus estudantes aproveitando a ceia e de você com uma roupa chamativa separada especialmente para a ocasião.

- Hey, eu gostei disso!

Uma risadinha abafada da parte dela.

- Posso lhe fazer a mesma pergunta? - indagou McGonagall.

- Ah, claro. Vejamos... Também me lembro dos estudantes, mas das guerras de bolas de neve e dos bonecos que costumam fazer - alguns com a minha cara, hahaha!... além deles na ceia, claro. Lembro-me de todos vocês, meus amigos professores, e...

Ele parou de falar. E de se mexer. Pouco depois Minerva percebeu e decidiu encará-lo de esguelha e então parou também. O sorriso tão doce e infantil dele não existia mais. A felicidade não estava mais naquele rosto. Os olhos azuis claros estavam mirando um ponto perdido sobre a mesa, marejados.

Com o máximo de cuidado ela falou baixinho:

- Alvo?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas prateadas e piscou os olhos várias vezes como se acordasse de um transe.

- Hum? Ah, sim. Eu também lembro que o Natal era... o dia favorito da minha família.

Minerva apertou os lábios, tensa. Não sabia muito do passado do diretor, mas sabia o suficiente de sua irmã menor para entender aquela mudança de espírito. Dumbledore não previa que a conversa tomasse aqueles rumos, mas arrumando aquelas meias e lembrando de rostos todos os rostos que conhecia tão bem sob as luzes e vida do Natal, a imagem de sua vida antiga veio à tona sem qualquer autorização. Simplesmente veio. E quando dera por si já estava com o coração apertado.

E McGonagall também estava.

Ela deixou o silêncio pairar um pouco, um tempo dado para digerir o momento e então desviou o olhar dele e declarou mais seriamente enquanto punha novos doces numa meia:

- Eu sempre me lembro da minha família também.

Desde que ela começara a falar Dumbledore estava prestando atenção. Seu corpo curvo sobre a mesa se erguia lentamente conforme as palavras vinham certas e claras, os olhos cada vez mais atentos aos da mulher ao seu lado que não mostrava sequer um pingo de dúvida ou infidelidade àquilo que dizia. Então ela voltou o rosto para o chefe novamente e concluiu:

- Então... podemos nos lembrar juntos.

Apesar da professora valorizá-lo muito, sabia que possivelmente não o ajudaria o bastante naquela hora. Mas era verdade. Estava disposta a ficar ao lado dele quando ele precisasse e procurara deixar aquela convicção clara em suas últimas palavras. Não pressionaria, não perguntaria. Simplesmente estaria disposta a ouvir o que ele gostaria de falar. Era essa a mensagem que buscou transmitir. E conseguiu.

Devagar, o velho mago sorriu quase aliviado. Um sorriso largo e suave como de quem havia escapado de uma sufocação e agora respirava um perfume - o que não é algo tão errado de se dizer. Ele balançou a cabeça em movimentos breves e apertando um pouco os lábios, demonstrando compreensão.

- Obrigado, Minerva.

Ela sorriu com afeto discreto.

- Não precisa agradecer. - respondeu com o mesmo aspecto.

Ambos voltaram-se de novo às meias mais tranquilos. Faltavam poucas, porém quando terminaram os dois estavam com bastante sono.

- Pronto. - alegou McGonagall - Esta foi a última.

Dumbledore se espreguiçou na cadeira e liberou um bocejo, o qual tampou devidamente com a mão esquerda.

- Muito obrigado pela ajuda. O que seria de mim se não fosse pela minha professora favorita, hum?

- Ora, me poupe.

- Ah, agora que estou notando... Você está sonolenta também. Eu sinto muito por fazê-la permanecer acordada até essas horas noite. - Os olhos dele estavam quase pregando ali mesmo. - Acho que pedirei para alguns elfos do castelo para porem as meias de Natal nas Salas Comunais. Será uma pena inclusive acordá-los a esta hora, mas não quero incomodá-la mais, minha cara, e eu infelizmente não estou em condições.

- Sendo assim, melhor ir agora para a cama. Pode deixar que eu mesma chamo os elfos.

- Mas...

- Vá logo.

- Está bem, está bem. Obrigado novamente. Boa noite.

- Boa noite - e ela virou-se para o lado oposto ao do diretor, chamando dois nomes.

Com um _CLAC!_ os respectivos empregados apareceram quase imediatamente diante dela.

- Sim, minha senhora? - murmurou o mais velho deles.

Ela deu as instruções necessárias a ambos, que prometeram cumprir a tarefa com perfeição e os dispensou, vendo-os sumir sob o mesmo estalido que os introduziu. No que ela insinuou levantar reparou que Dumbledore sequer conseguira levantar antes que o sono lhe tomasse, os braços pousados sobre os da cadeira, a cabeça caída para o ombro direito, os oclinhos quase imperceptivelmente fora do lugar.

"Ah, eu não acredito" pensou com um canto da boca erguido. Continuando sentada, puxou lentamente a varinha e conjurou um cobertor verde xadrez. Cobriu-o e antes que desse por si também dormiu. Recusou-se a isso por um instante, mas os olhos se fecharam pesados demais para serem sustentados e sua testa pousou sobre o ombro direito de Dumbledore, quase emparelhando-se com o rosto dele. Com o gesto dela ele sofreu um despertar do qual nem ele mesmo se lembraria, no qual ele onde e como estava, sorriu, cobriu-a também e deu-lhe um beijo cuidadoso na testa:

- Feliz Natal, minha querida.

E dormiu com a bochecha sobre os cabelos negros e macios da bruxa.


End file.
